When hunting deer or other big game, it is advantageous to dress the animal before you leave the woods or hunting area and also to dress the animal rather quickly after killing it. Field dressing an animal is often a difficult process when the hunter is alone.
Generally, there are two basic ways to position the animal when dressing the animal: hoist the animal from a tree or other upright structure, or lay the animal on its back. Hoisting a deer may be a cumbersome undertaking, especially if the deer is of substantial size and the apparatus needed to hoist an animal is typical cumbersome and not practical for a solo hunter to take into the field. Furthermore, you may be in an open field or other area where there are no trees around.
The other option is to lay the animal on its back. However, to properly field dress or eviscerate an animal, the animal needs to be stationary, which normally requires either propping the animal up against a tree or other structure, or to have a second person hold the animal stationary. As previously stated, there may be no trees in the area where you are dressing the animal and simply propping the animal against a tree does not create a position optimal for field dressing. Also, if the hunter is solo there may be no one close around to hold the deer while you are dressing the deer.
What is needed is a portable device that holds the animal in a position that permits proper field dressing of the animal.